My Sister's Undeserving, Yet totally Hot Boyfriend
by MsJademay
Summary: I don't like him! I never liked him! You can't make me admit I like him, because I don't, but you should break up with him anyway...because...I thought I hated him. ?
1. Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter one: **Unexpected Visitor

What felt like the increasing speed of a steady going treadmill indicated that half an hour had passed and his morning workout routine was complete. Shutting it down to sleep mode, he climbed off the exercise machine and reached for the water bottle that was sitting on the end table. Knocking over the freshly picked daisy's that were arranged accordingly in a glass vase, it rolled on its side and crashed to the floor. Blossom lowered her book, just below her nose and glared over at him, snarling. "Can you please just try to be a little more considerate of my mother's things? I know you don't want to be here, because I don't want to be here, but I am sure that she spent a lot of time picking those."

"Sweetheart, just because you are miserable doesn't mean I am," he winked, chugging down the water, letting some of it to escape from his mouth and slither down his neck. Most of the sweat was washed away, but she could still smell his stench. He loudly grunted feeling refreshed. Kicking his feet up on the coffee table, only proving her disbelief in his consideration, he fell back in the cushions of the couch beside her. Propping his arms up, he placed one behind her and crossed his legs, "As long as your parents give us the room with the ocean front view," he began, nudging her on the shoulder so that she was forced to lean nearer to him, "then I am more than happy to call them… ma and pap."

Rolling her eyes, she shoved him away and scooted as far from him as she could. "God, you are so typical! I thought that we had this all planned out!"

"What? You enjoy keeping secrets from your family? Ha, and I thought you were the responsible one-"

"That has nothing to do with this, Butch!"

"It has everything to do with this, kid'o."

Holding a strong fist, she hid it in the side crack of the sofa. She didn't know why this bothered her, that when they fought she was suddenly the one yelling and he was so calm. It hadn't always been like that between them. This was just something that sprung onto their relationship. It seemed to Blossom like ever since their wedding had popped up in their lives, things suddenly changed. "Hey, can we please just enjoy now, as now? We're getting married! Life's good as it is, why change something that is working?" she cheered.

Holding her gaze, he cupped her hand in his. "Fine." Softly kissing it, he agreed. "I am sorry I ever doubted you. You are absolutely right…as always." Brushing the hair out of her face, she blushed and continued to hold his grasp.

Looking around the room, he observed everything around him. The well-polished floors, the vaulted ceilings, the sculpted statues, everything was perfectly clean and everything was expensive. However, no matter how much these things cost she was worth the most to him. Butch Jojo wasn't the type to give love the chance to change him in any shape or form. He never set high standards for hopes of marriage or children. He was continuously switches careers.

He moved from one apartment, to the next. No foundation was being built and none were expected to, yet Blossom was someone that he gave the chance to change him. Make him the 'good guy'.

"I love you, and that is all that matters bitch," she teased, slightly hitting him in the side, like a fist pump. However she was stunned by the expression he gave her. Pretending to be offended, his nostrils were snarling and with this gesture she was taken back. Though, she soon learned that he meant nothing by it, as she did, and he began to tickle her. Reaching for her most ticklish places, that he learned over the time they spent together, Butch knew these would cause her to laugh the loudest. The sun beamed in through the windows that took up the entire wall behind them.

Today was going to be a good day, Butch thought. The wind blew in the perfect amount of cool air that whisked across the grains of sand. The sea level perfect and the waves were high enough to enjoy for a beautiful walk along the beach tonight. Perfection. It truly was the perfect Autumn day, and Butch thought that life couldn't get any better. He felt a strong connection with a good emotion. Happiness, he was plainly, and simply happy.

"Miserable! Those miserable sons of bitches, they can't do this! This is my house! My house! The place where I live? Where I sleep? If this is what happens when you forget to pay a few bills – I mean, for Christ sakes' I donate to the children's hospital every damn near Christmas! I pay taxes! I am a good damn citizen! I work hard-"

"BC?"

"I attend jury duty!"

"BC?"

"Well I mean accept for that one time, but that is beside the point. I vote every election!"

"Buttercup!" Bubbles exclaimed over the phone, causing her sister to keep her mouth shut long enough for her to speak. "You are over exaggerating this! Don't you think that you could handle this with a little more respect? This is exactly why they are taking your stuff, why they are taking back your house! Because you don't respect anything or anyone, you just… let things clutter and turn into a huge mess! The only reason you didn't pay any of your bills… _any, _is because you forgot about them! You forgot about them piled underneath ten tons of clothes, and books and who knows what else? I mean god, just…" she was timid, well aware of the outbursts that it could cause. It was a bit much to say that Buttercup was short tempered, but it was also to say that she handled criticism in the most polite of ways.

It was silent between them. Buttercup didn't say a word, and neither did her little sister, simply because she was too afraid. However, when it had been long enough Bubbles relaxed her body from tensing anymore of her mussels and figured that it had been long enough. If Buttercup was going to vent her feelings, she would have done it already. Moving the phone in closer to her ear again, because she was handling it out, just in case her sister decided to vent as loudly as she could, she listened in to find out why she was being so quiet.

Once it was pressed firmly against the side of her head, she could now hear into the phones full sound and listened. Stuttering on the first syllable, she whispered, "Bu-Buttercup?"

All there was to hear was the ticking of her clock on the wall. She tapped her fingers to the table, and still remained to wait, if she hung up on her that would only led to more problems! Clearing her throat, she tried it again, "BC? Are you still there?" With no sure response, she had wasted enough of her time to continue on like this. Pursing her lips, she ended the call. Unzipping her purse, she placed it back into its proper slot and got up to go check on the pasta that she was making for lunch. The smell of it, when she opened the lid of the pot, immediately traveled throughout the house. She learned this recipe from her mother when she was little, and had it every Thursday afternoon.

Stirring everything together evenly, she checked the time and found that it had another ten minutes till it was done. Bubbles had turned the heat up on the stove, when she got a text message from her roommate. Opening the message, she read it quietly to herself and noted the fact that she was going to be staying out with her friends that night. "Dang it, Cassidy, and she knew we were supposed to be studying for tomorrows exam."

Dropping the phone to the table when the doorbell rang ten times in a row, she swept across the floor to open it. "I'm coming, I'm coming, hold your horses," she called, making it to the other side of the dorm. When that person rang the doorbell again another ten times, she was beginning to become frustrated with that annoying person. "I said I am coming, gees!"

Once more, the doorbell went off like crazy and when she finally made it to look out the peep hole, the doorbell stopped and there was no one in the hall from what she could tell. Unlocking the knob, and detaching the chain, she went out to have a look around. Peering from side to side, there was no sign of anyone in either direction. Glancing down to her feet at the mat, where she stood, she checked to make sure that no one left a package. Jumping to conclusions she narrowed her eyebrows and marched out into public wearing her pajamas.

Stomping across to the other side of the corridor which was where the boy's side of the campus was, she stopped at dorm number twenty seven. Beginning to bang loudly, she screamed at the top of her lunges, "Boomer D. Jojo I swear to the heavens that if you don't get your sorry, no good for nothing butt out here this instant, than I will personally come in there an-"

The door opened, and she immediately wanted to stuff her ears with toilet paper from the very high volume of the music he was listening to. Holding a burrito in his hand, he moved his underwear out of the way, with his feet, so he could take a step outside. With a dirty smug, and a drenched in stains t-shirt he presented himself to her. "Yeah?" he smacked, chewing the food in his mouth. "What' you want?"

Now not only wishing to stuff her ears with toilet paper, she wanted to do the same to her nose. Putting up with him all together, she tried to remember why she had come over here in the first place. "Boomer Jojo, did you just annoyingly come and ring my doorbell a hundred times over to piss me off? Because if you did then I am no-"

"Whoa, chill out. I haven't come near your precious doorbell all day, I've been chilling here with the guys," he showed her that Brick and Dexter were sprawled out in his chairs, and held up a bottle of beer in honor of her presences. "Besides, what kinda lame ass freak do you take me for? I wouldn't do it just to piss you off, I would do it to make you come out in your frilly nighty night clothes," he laughed, reminding her of what she was wearing but still didn't confess to doing anything. Sly. Very, very sly.

Looking down at her outfit, she was boiling and just as Bubbles was about to open her mouth, he shut the door in her face laughing, "Later homie."

"Ugh, Boomer? Let me in! Boomer? Shoot." Racing back to get dressed for her first class at ten, she supposed that even if he said he didn't then he must have, being the only suspect. He was just stubborn, she figured.

Turning around to put the chain back on, and lock everything up again, just in case he was telling her the truth about being innocent. However, when she heard a crashing drop, she spun around to see who made it and noted the open window. Though, when she brought her attention to the floor she then noted her sister lying flat on her back, groaning in pain.

Gasping, she rushed to Buttercup's side and kneeled down beside her. "What the heck are you doing here? And why are you climbing in through the window like a manic?"

Grunting, she tried to get up. "Because," she began to explain, holding her head from the pain, "You wouldn't answer the god dam- or… you wouldn't answer the damn door!" Buttercup tried to improvise from using cuss words, even though she knew that Bubbles also cussed to herself about things too.

"So that was you? You were the one that kept ringing my doorbell over and over again? I walked out in my pj's… oh, whatever! Why are you here? Is someone in trouble? Is it daddy again? Is he trying to outrun the police? He knows what mom told him about doing that!"

"No," Buttercup reasoned with her, "I am."

"What?"

"You were right, I was over exaggerating! I always knew that mom had the right idea in mind when she told me to move in, seven blocks from your college! Now that those sons of bitches are confiscating my things away, I can live here with you till I land that job in the corporation business!" Swinging her bag over her shoulder, a dog like noise barked from the inside when it was banged against Buttercup's arm.

Bubble's eyes darted around the place, looking for the location the noise had come from, but in the end they managed to be set back at BC as she pulled a dingy, scraped up puppy out. As Buttercup was brushing her fingers through its black, knotted hair, Bubbles scolded. Normally accepting, and loving all animals, this was forbidden, therefore, she was not pleased. "Where did you get that..?"

Smiling up at her little sister, she question her, "Where did I get what?"

"Th-that, that thing? That furry, little cute, yet, disgusting thing you scooped up from the alley? You know that they don't allow pets here, why would you bring it?"

"No one ever said that they had to know you brought it!" she winked, studying the reaction Bubbles had. "Oh come on, you choose now to be demanding?" she urged her to agree that the dog can live there with them, but it seemed that she was going to have to go to plan B. Stern, her voice was raging, "Cannon' stays, end of story! …Now what is it that you are cooking in there? Those bastards took my refrigerator! I'm starving!"


	2. Living Hell

**Chapter two**: Living Hell

"You'll never guess who is here," Bubbles started off, getting a bag of chips out, as she had just finished her last period of college, thirty minutes ago. She chomped down on a bite, after dipping it in some spicy sauce. "I mean…it isn't like it is un-guess-able…just not so…or…like_ maybe _you wouldn't guess it…on the first try…just guess!"

Blossom rolled her eyes, as she continued on with her pedicure, holding the phone with her shoulder pressed against her ear. Painting her toenails a hot pink color; she dipped the brush back into the polish container to get more product out. "Uhh, I don't know. Brick?"

Coughing on her chip bite, she laughed, "No! Buttercup, silly. Why the hell would Brick be over here?" She tried to use a quiet voice, simply because she didn't want her sister to overhear them talking, being as their discussion might upset her.

"Um, hello? You told me to guess the somewhattt' _un-guess-able_, and I guessed! Sheesh, sorry for guessing incorrectly! And, why is this such big news? She lives, like, five blocks away."

"Seven blocks," Bubbles corrected in a haughty tone. "But, yes and no…and yes? Whatever! She never visits, I mean, never. She is always off doing her own thing, and, yeah, she is _never_ home! Speaking of which, guess why she is here!" Taking another bite, the crunch was ear piercing loud, as her teeth broke into the chip. Smacking, unaware of how disgusting the noise was, Blossom cringed, but tried to put up with her little sisters ignorance. Licking the outside of her lips, she waited for her response, reaching for the dip once more.

Sighing, she questioned, "And if I get it wrong, do you promise not to be pissed?"

"I cross my heart and hope to live," she smiled vividly to herself.

Amused, Blossom agreed, "Okay! Gosh…uhh, because she wanted to borrow money?"

"What? No! That is completely wrong, why on earth would she want to borrow money? That is such a weird answer, you are a strange sister, and well it is because," Bubbles brightened her mood, causing her sister to narrow her brows, "she lost her house! Yep. Totally did. Forgot to pay a few bills, yada, yada, yada, these people came and took everything, ect, ect, ect and now, get this, get this…no, no guess! I want you to guess!"

"I'd rather not," Blossom sulked.

"No, I'd want to just tell you…she…moved in with me! Can you believe it? How great is this?" Banging her fist to the table, she grumbled, "You can hear the sarcasm in my voice, right?"

Finishing painting her last toe, she screwed the top back on, and confessed, "I can now. Listen, Bub, as great as this all is, I really can't stay. I need to get down stairs, and uhh, see…what Butch is doing. K.K? Great, sis, love ya. Bye," she hung up the phone in relief, and flopped back down on the bed. Rubbing the temples of her head, she moaned loudly. "Ugh, I love her, but she is a pain. I love her, but she can get a little loud and a little crazy at times." Resting her arm, over her eyes, she listened to Butch chuckling.

"I know how you feel, my brothers drive me insane sometimes, too…you know…come to think of it, they drive me insane all the time! Just this morning, Boomer decided he had nothing else to do at three o'clock in the morning, and he rambled on, and on, about the most incredibly, stupid ass things I've ever heard." Getting on the bed with her, Butch propped Blossom up on his legs, and massaged her back. Gripping around his knuckles, she grinned at the feelings of pleasure, and queued in on his speech. "Makes me wonder what's going on up there…if there's anything up there. Boomer's head might just be an empty, dark cold place, with SpongeBob, and American Pie playing…over and over again…sad."

Glancing back at him with captivating, large pink eyes, she giggled, "That's depressing."

"Yes…yes it is. But that is what football is for. Lean back, relax, and share a large bowl of chili cheese dogs, and hot peppered fries with your homies. Dammit…makes me wanna re-watch my recorded super bowl games. Yeah."

Patting his hand, she leaned up. Blossom tossed her long red hair behind her shoulder, and beamed at him, with an enchanting, and loving gaze. "Sometimes I worry about you, Butch Jojo." Breaking the gaze, her face fell flat, and she jumped up. His eyes, too, lost all compassion, as he frowned. "Now, I hope that you are ready for bed. I am exhausted, and truthfully, not sure I can stay awake for another minute."

Sensing that this was a lie, knowing her so well, he was curious as to why she was lying, but had a hunch. "You aren't tired, shorty, it is only nine thirty! You just don't want to go down stairs, and have your girlie, girlie time with your mother, doing all that… that, pedicure shit, and manicure shit, and facial, and talk about guys with sexy abs, hmm, thanks for making me the main topic," he winking, causing her to snort at his self-indulgence. "You're just too afraid, that she is going to ask, if we are getting married!"

"What? That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! For your information, it isn't called 'girlie, girlie' time, it is called mother and daughter bonding, secondly, she isn't even my real mother, she was my kindergarten teacher, and I told her that I might be too tired to join," she raved, and he just nodded his head at all her excuses, while inside, he was shaking his head. "Thirdly, I did my nails two seconds ago, and lastly…you don't really have an eight pack, more like an invisible six pack…I only said all those things to boost your confidence this weekend, so you would come out of your shell and actually talk to my parents!" she huffed, unpacking her night clothes.

Blinking, he crossed his arms. "What? Back up a minute, sweetheart! You lied to me? To me? Out of all people, you lie to your fiancée? So you just said that I have an eight pack, to boost my confidence…so that I come out of my shell…and actually talk…to your…parents?"

Slipping out of the shirt she was wearing, with a bra underneath, she quickly put a clean shirt on. "That is pretty much, exactly what I said."

"Hmm-hmm. Is that so?" he pondered, rubbing his chin, as he contemplated all of this. Watching him, while slipping under the covers, she was about to trun the lights out. With a thousand thoughts running through his mind, he chose to say these simple words, "You must…really like skittles!" he chanted. Grunting, Blossom leaned over, and left him in the dark with a flip of a switch. Sitting on the bed, he spoke to mostly himself. "Because, you are like…sour and sweet! And when someone is reaching into the pouch of skittle, they never know which flavor they are going to get…normally it is yellow though, since yellow is lemon… Am I the only one in this room who feels like a complete idiot right now?"

"Yep."

Peering at her, even though the darkness was pitch black, and there was really no point, he huffed, "Damn."

* * *

Rubbing the puppies head, Buttercup was delighted to see how quickly he was learning. "Good boy, oh, who's a good boy?" Feeding him another scarp that she found in the garbage, he jumped up and ate it out of her hand. "Oh, you are a jumpy little bastard aren't you? Oh yes you are, yes you are-"

"What on earth are you doing?" Bubbles tapped her foot, looking at the mess that was scattered throughout her dorm. "Everything is a wreck! There is pee all over the floor, and rug!"

"Oh, I know, isn't is great? Cannon was peeing on the couch, but I taught him to only pee on the floors and rugs."

Boiling over, as she glared around, Bubbles could hardly contain herself. "What have you two been doing in here? Everything used to be so nice, fresh, and not disgusting… You've turned my beautiful home into a giant puppy litter box! There's dirt on the floor, dog prints everywhere, and all my little knick knacks have been destroyed? Omg…little Cam Cam…you're all…you're all chewed up!" she cried, holding the carved kitten in her hands. Making an effort not to tear up, since she had, had Cam Cam since she was little, Bubbles truly couldn't contain herself now, and screamed at the top of her lunges. "I leave you two alone for a freaking, retarded, short, stupid farting, danged, butt licking hour, and this is the outcome?"

Buttercup's temperature was heating up quick, and she jolted her body forward, flying a few feet off the ground, and landing with a bang as she came in contact with the floor, which shook the entire building. "What did you say to me? Huh? This is not a wreck! This is living! If you wouldn't keep things so tidy, then there wouldn't be so many of your _precious _things to ruin! You act like you own valuable, award winning crap, you don't! So shut up about it, and make me a grilled cheese sandwich," she demanded, and the little doggy began to growl, and bark at Bubbles. Backing away from it, this was the first time any animal had ever hated her so much. "Oh, look, someone is going to be the best little guard dog ever! Aw, how cute! …Yep, better make that two, Cannon loves his grilled cheese, just like his momma!"

Walking towards the kitchen, she mumbled, "Oh yes you are, yes you are. Hmph. How cute, blah, blah. I want a grilled cheese, ohhh, better make that two freaggin stupid grilled cheeses, because I'm the boss of you. Yeah, kiss my ass." Bubbles was about to go and do as commanded, but she was stopped.

"Hold up, take this out too. That is all of Cannon's little pee-pee pads! They are really starting to smell this joint up, can't believe you haven't cleaned all this filth up yet!" Buttercup handed her a soiled box of used dog wipes. The box was slightly dripping from the bottom, which captured her attention. Holding it out, as she felt something wet on her hand, she knew that it wasn't water.

BC smiled, "Thanks, you're the best lil' sis, anyone could ever ask for- and don't forget, **two **grilled cheese sandwiches…and I'd really appreciate it if you made the second one miniature! We don't want sweet, Cannon to getting a tummy ache!"

"Pee-pee pads, best sis, hardy har har-Are you serious?" she finally realized what Buttercup was continuing on about, and stopped muttering to herself for a half a second.

"Don't mock us, or else I'll make sure that your life is a living hell," she added, without a care in the world.

Walking out the front door, Bubbles mumbled, "It already is."


	3. Winning and Losing

Okay, I got the chapter up. Things have been busy...maybe I will actually finish this one! Lol

So far, everything is going well. Update soon ;)

**Chapter three:** Winning and Losing

When morning arose, it reflected the suns light in through the cracked window. A soft breeze flew in, brushing a piece of her coal black hair in her face. Buttercup opened one eye, to glance around the room. With her head resting on the table, she yawned, stretching her arms out, and felt there was a crick in her neck. Cannon slept in her lap, cuddled up like a ball of fur, stretching just as she did. "Well little fellow, it looks like we fell asleep in the kitchen…" She got up out of the chair, put the dog down, and headed in Bubbles room.

Peacefully bundled in covers after more covers, Buttercup paid no attention, but just stole the first reasonable jacket she saw, hanging in her sister's closet. Holding out a brown leather jacket, she slipped into it, finding a pair of shoes that also seemed to be made of the same material. Scrunching her hair up, to give it a more tasseled, yet playful look, she turned away from the mirror, and went on to go out the door. With her hand on her sister's knob, just before she entered the living room, Bubbles let out an impressive snore, tossing over on the bed, and squeezing a pillow tightly.

"Wow, someone must be dreaming of prince charming," she exhaled deeply, and went out allowing her to dream in harmony. Grabbing the doggie by its belly, she allowed him to cuddle up in her arms. Stuffing her cellphone in her back pocket, she locked the door, as they both left the dorm. Knowing that she could find where Bubbles kept the spare key, she left this task up to be a must, if she desired to get back in. Digging in the plant that was left for decorative outside, she was delighted to have located the key, and stuffed it in her back pocket as well.

Traveling downstairs, Buttercup held her pace, fast and steady. Hiding Cannon under the coat, he peeped out to look around, but she pushed his head back in, so that no one saw him. Anticipating the walk out into the clear blue day, sensing as though she was being stared at, there were only a few more steps till freedom was granted, and the whispering of her unknown name would come to a stop. Not a huge fan of gossip, she was about to grip the handle, and swing it open, when someone ventured indoors.

Hitting her head on the edge of the door, Cannon cried as he too felt a small impact. Taking a few steps back from the blow, she rubbed the spot that had been damaged, before realizing what this jerk had done to her pup. Gasping, as he didn't mean to cause either of them any pain, Buttercup cuddled the dog, and snarled at him, even though he tried to apologize, "Hey, whoa chick, didn't see ya there. Sorry about that." He situated the baseball cap on his head.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Watch where you're going, you son of a bitch! You could have killed him!"

Rushing past this man, he tossed his hands up in the air at her unpleasant attitude. "Yo, sweetheart, I told you I was sorry, no reason to get all worked up. And you do know that pets aren't allowed, right?" he implied, cocking a brow.

Grunting, she found no given reason to reply to him, but did anyway. "This is my life, get your own and start concerning about it, instead of mine! Damn, you are a bothersome baby prick, aren't you?" she scuffed, leaving campus, and heading into town. Reaching the road, the green walk light turned red. "Dammit," she slurred, figuring that this would give him more time to try and come up with another annoying thing to say.

"Let me guess, you don't go to this university, do you?"

"Gnarly dude, you must be like some kind of mind reader, or something right? Stupid ass."

Laughing quietly, seeing that she wasn't actually impressed that he knew this, he ambled over to her side. "Okay, so you don't go here...then where are you from? I know that I've seen you around somewhere," he confessed, but wasn't sure exactly where he had seen her face before.

Seeing that there was nothing better to do, she sparked up a small conversation with him. "I live-or well…I lived about seven blocks down that way." She pointed to the left of them. "Then these bastards came and—you know what? Leave! This isn't any of your business, you disgusting, flirty, hoping for a one night stand but ain't gonna get it, bitch." She turned in the opposite direction of him, and rubbed Cannon, being as he was the only company she needed.

Taken back by her conclusion, he smirked. "Well, I wasn't flirting, and wasn't attempting to…perhaps you're the one that is flirting with me-"

"Honestly, you can go away now."

Pausing for a moment, before presuming with aggravating the life out of her, he saw a resemblance in her that was unlikely. Noticing the bright shade of green in her eyes, there was something very familiar about her at this point in time. "You look a lot like a girl I used to go to school with. A very, sporty and mean girl, I used to go to school with."

"Yeah, no kidding man, now get lost. I've never seen you before in my life."

The child that he was remembering was about to come into picture, and when she did, he was astounded. "Wait! Holy shit, you're Buttercup!"

Once the walking light turned, she thought that she was finally going to be allowed to cross, but things decided to get interesting then, instead of two minutes ago. "Hold up, how the hell do you know my name, you creeper?" she argued, disliking where all of this was going.

"You're Buttercup Utonium, you're Blossom's sister."

"So?"

"Blossom is engaged to my brother, Butch."

Widening her eyes, she glared at him. He noted the appearance of her face, and asked, "Uh, are you going to be oka-" Cut off at the end of his sentence, Brick covered his ears. A pitching scream escaped from her mouth that could be heard across the campus, and central downtown, New York. Birds flew at the record breaking cry, and Cannon, too, pressed his paws against the sides of his ears. Once she settled down, and the yelping came to a stop, he inquired, "Feel better?"

Dropping the pooch to the sidewalk, she grabbed his shoulders, and began shaking him violently as she spoke. "What do you mean Blossom is engaged to Butch? Butch is the most revolting, hyperactive, imprudent, juvenile, undeserving _boy_ that ever lived on earth! And Blossom chose to marry him? What the hell is going on here? Is this some kind of sick joke?"

Sticking his finger out, in-between them as a sign that he was going to begin talking, it was also a gesture to get her to take a few steps back, as he wiped her spit off of his face. "No. This is not a joke. How do you not know that your sister is getting married? Where have you been?"

"Apparently on a completely different planet! I can't believe that she didn't tell me this! That she is going to get married without my approval! Without my say in things!"

"Uh, let me see, I don't think that it is really your choice to make-"

"To hell with that bullshit! Of course it is my choice to make! We are sisters, and I have to approve of anyone she decides to marry! And I most certainly, never would, not as long as my head is screwed on right, approve of…Butch Jojo, ugh, that name just makes me want to puke!" she cringed.

Breathing out heavily, he glowered over her. "Thanks, I'm sure you make my little brother want to puke too."

"Yeah, I better! I bet that he shivers when he sees me coming, that dumbass…yep, well I got to go, thing are going to start getting pretty hectic for me, I got a lot of work on my hands! Come on Cannon, we need to go hustle some money out of a few suckers, so we can afford plane tickets!" she called for him to tag along, and he walked beside her. "Nice meeting you…again, uhh-"

"Brick."

She pointed at him, "I knew that! Yep, nice meeting you again, Brick! Ha, what a loser, whose name is Brick?" she was mainly chatting with her dog.

Irritated by her demeaning approach, he figured that he would bite his tongue for asking this, but went on to do it anyways. "Hey, where are you goin'? What do you need a plane ticket for?"

"Um, duh? I need to stop that wedding, and I am going to do everything in my power to keep it from happening! Oh, and don't follow me, best stay here in case things get ugly," she winked, noticing that he was going to attempt to try and catch up with her, talk her out of doing it, and then maybe try for that one night stand. "You can't touch this buddy, so don't even try!" Running through the only few thoughts a twenty one year old boy could have, she mocked him the best way possible.

Before continuing on in his tracks, he was halted by her words, and grinned. Snickering to himself, they both knew he was defeated, so Brick merely waved bye at her. Showing his teeth in a crooked smile, he spoke through his teeth, "So that is where the redhead gets her crazy ambition from? Eh, I'd still tap both." He continued to wave, as she walked across town, looking for a way to gamble some dough. "Yep, crazy bunch of sisters," he concluded.

* * *

The last of the cards were dealt out, and the game was coming to an end. If anyone was going to win this round, it needed to be her. Everyone peered at what fate had given them, and while a few had to fold quickly, there was one cocky son of a bitch that happened to believe that he could raise the stakes. "That is a thousand dollars' worth of poker chips…who's still playing?" he sneered. Betting them all out, but one, Buttercup was tempted to leave with the money she had earned, however it wasn't enough to buy an airplane ticket at the last minute, and would rather leave with nothing at all, rather than loose her pride.

She refused to give in, and took her last card, but first, she had to get something off her chest, "Well boys, this is it. Whatever the next card I draw is, will determine rather or not I win everything…or loose it all." Throwing everything she had left into the pot, they all gasped.

Reaching out to get a card, she was hesitant, but looked at it with her poker face. Inside she boiled, nevertheless, being as it was an eight of hearts, instead of an ace of spades. Moping, this meant that she had nothing to win with, other than a king high. About to attempt to pull the ace that she kept in her sleeve out, still taking a chance because she couldn't remember if it was the ace of spades, she had another, risk free, idea. Using her x-ray vision for the first time that day, she looked to see if he was calling a false, and perhaps, he didn't even have anything himself. However, this prediction was incorrect. He had a straight, and was more than likely to beat her hard.

"Are you sure that is a smart move, girlie? Maybe you better take that back, while you still can."

She nodded, and went back to normal vision, now knowing what was going on, and what she had to do to stop that wedding. "Nope, I'm good, Joe, what about you?" Attempting to get him sweating under the stress, the incline was steep. They both knew that he was supposed to win, but only she knew that he wasn't going to. Beating him at his own game, she did have something up her sleeve, and she wasn't afraid to use it, rather it meant cheating or not.

"Man, normally I would be all douche-bag-ish and totally not be for the girl like a homo, but this is wicked, I so hope that she gets it," he whispered to his friend, that sat next to him, in a high pitch tone.

"You too? Oh, I so totally thought, I was like, the only one hoping that!"

Sliding the ace to the front of the jacket for easy access, she stole a long drag of cigar from the man that was close behind her, claiming it was for 'good luck'. Blowing the smoke out, to cloud up the entire area, she laid her cards out on the table after it had cleared up, "Royal flush, baby, hmm, do you think that beats a _straight_?" She laughed, bring in all the chips towards her chest.

Crouching back in his chair, it was apparent that he was not pleased. Chugging down the beer, to hide the humiliation by becoming drunk, he ignored his friends that mocked him. "Aww, will you please just shut the hell up," he leered, thrusting a punch to one of them.

Getting up on the table, Buttercup cheered, as all her chips fell out of her hand, "Yes! Who is going to Townsville now? Who just beat you? Who made over three thousand dollars?" Cannon scratched at the leg of the table, trying to reach her. Bending down, BC cupped him up, and continued to brag along. "Yes! We are the champions! We won, oh, yes we did, yes we did- aww, shit…I could have just flown myself…" She remembered the ability she had to fly, since birth. "Oh well, first class baby! I'll be flying first class, now!"

"I'm happy she is flying first class, maybe they let you keep your pets with you, then…I totally wonder if she'll bring me back any, like, peanuts?"

Contemplating this ridiculous idea, he rebuked, "That is stupid! She isn't going to bring you back any peanuts! …She is going to bring me some!" He daintily clapped for her, so that she would see him as someone who's more _special._ "Bravo, bravo! …Besides…she, so totally, isn't interested in gay guys! More, hee, hee, hee, manly guys such as myself!" he informed, with a dazzling white grin.

Rolling her eyes at them, Buttercup continued on, going to collect her money.

* * *

I do not own the Powerpuff Girls...always forget to add that

Better late than never, right? =)


	4. Problems with a Rowdyruff

Hope this is an easy read...updates coming soon :)

**Chapter four:** Problems with a Rowdyruff

Strolling down stairs, Blossom held onto the railing, and peered around every corner, avoiding her parents at all costs. Looking in every which direction, even behind the staircase, she found that it was safe to take that last step to the floor. However, coming in through the back door that led out onto the porch, she failed to hear that specific person. Turning around, she came face to face with Butch, and screamed out of shock. Covering her mouth, so no one heard it, Blossom's heart race gained speed. "Oh dear good, honey, you…you scared the crap out of me!" she made an effort to laugh, so he wouldn't see through her masked thoughts.

"What are you doing, love?" he was curious as to why she seemed so frazzled, and scattered.

"Me? Why, I am not doing anything really. Just coming to get myself something refreshing to drink," she lied.

Knowing the way to the kitchen, he glanced over to it, and back at her. When she was walking down, it seemed to him that she was leading more towards the front door, rather than the kitchen. "You do realize that the kitchen is in that direction, hmm, darling?" he reminded, pointing towards it. Pausing for a moment, she bit her lip, trying to think of something fast. Laughing, to make up for the silence, he too chuckled, only because of how fake hers sounded, and smirked.

"Oh, yes, of course I know where it is, I was just…going to find you, so that we could sit together."

He sought to be a burden, so that she would just tell the truth, but then knew that it wasn't going to work. So he took a much more direct approach. "You are avoiding your parents aren't you?"

"Yep, pretty much."

"Bloody hell-"

"Yep, pretty much," she shrugged, figuring that he was stating this at the fact that she had to hide in her old home.

Huffing under his breath, he corrected, "No, you're just doing it so they don't ask you about our relationship…and I know you, and I know, from experience (!) that you couldn't tell a lie if your life was on the line." When saying this, the both of them were well aware that no one could deny it, but she was determined to try. Facing the truth was difficult for her at this time, being as she was already stressed. Feeling the tension raising, simply because she had to tell her parents that she was going to marry at the modest age of twenty one, and to an enemy when a child, it was almost unbearable. She wasn't sure how much more she was going to be able to take, and wasn't sure how much more Butch would withstand either.

Seeing the stress in her eyes, she stood silently. Her mind was on a different planet, and he wanted to be there beside her. Wrapping his arms around Blossom, so that she would feel more comforted, he kissed the top of her head. The warmth of his body spread to hers, as he embraced her closer, barricading Blossom with affection. "Hey, there's no need to worry! Everything is going to work out just fine, I promise." Rubbing up and down her back, he continued on. "The Professor, and Kean are going to love the idea of us getting married! And…if not…then we'll find a way to make it work. We will, I'm sure of it, you wanna know why?"

"Mmm," she mumbled in response.

"Because we are inseparable, there is nothing that could break us apar-"

The ringing of her mobile filled the surrounding area. Coming from Blossom's purse, she cocked her brow at the impeccable, and horrible, timing. "Uhh, give me…just one second-hello?" she answered, flipping the cell open. "Bubbles? Bubbles, is that you? Why on earth are you crying, and who the heck is Doug?" she asked, almost scared to be told the answer.

Sobbing, her eyes were drenched with tears, that continually rolled down her cheek. Caught on words, she stuttered, while blowing her nose. "D-d-Doug - that stup-id-id little rat doggg' dis-dis-**destroyed **him! He was sitting on the top shelf, and that evil piece of poo poo, call a doggg' killed Doug!" she moped, picking up the pieces, and throwing the used tissue at her feet.

Confusing, thinking that her sister loved, and cared for all animals, she still remained one step behind. "Uhh, what evil rat dog?"

"Buttercup's! The evil tiny, but ferocious demon doggg' she scooped up from the alley way! It eats everything that it touches, and it ate…it…a-ate…Doug!" she cried, blowing her nose into a new tissue. "I bet it spotted it's pray, knock him over, and chewed on it like a bone, ohhh, if I ever see that doggg' again, I am gonna chew on it like a bone! Which is surprising," she went on to a new subject, changing into a much more happy mood, "Normally by now I would have thought that I would of seen him. Strange…Buttercup hasn't been her all day either. When I got up this morning, she was just like…gone…maybe for good!" she hoped, praying that BC had gone out and bought her own home.

Remaining confused, Blossom wondered, "So…where do you think she is now?"

"Who? Buttercup, geez I have no idea…maybe I'll go out looking for her later, since she isn't answering her tele'!"

"But, wait, you don't know where she -?" Before being able to finish, the front door down the hall busted open. Peering around the wall, as they weren't expecting any visitors, the only thing she saw was a young girl with black hair. "Uhh, Bub, I am going to have to call you back."

Clearing out her nose, she requested, "Okay, but when you do, can you make sure that you-hello? Hello? Blossom, you still there? Blossy? …Hmm." Finding that she had hung up on her, she tossed the cell to the side, and continued crying over her knick knack.

Looking at Butch, as at this point he had no clue what was happening, Blossom approached the girl that waited in the foyer. She was motionless, as her eyes darted from here to there. Turning around, she spotted a blue vase that was sitting on the table, and decided to pick it up, and examine its details. Observing the bottom foundation of it, she couldn't figure out why it was so large, and rounded, with only one flower inside. However, her attention was struck, when a familiar voice reached out to her. "Buttercup? Buttercup, is that you?" she asked, causing Butch to choke on the own air he breathed.

Blank faced, she made eye contact with her sister, and slowly began to grin. Squeezing out of her arms, in a maniacal stunt, Cannon leaped out of BC's grip, and soared onto the floor. Racing towards her sister as fast as he could go, Blossom squealed, "Ahh! Help me, someone help me, it is the demon dog!" Flinching, she flew a few feet off the ground, causing the dog to slide underneath her, as he couldn't stop in time. With the slippery marble floors that had just been waxed, he made an effort to dig his claws in the surface, but it was too slick. Banging his head to chair that sat on the other side of the room; he fell over with a soft yelp.

With flinching in check, she soon realized what an exaggeration Bubbles' definition to 'Demon Dog' was, as he got up, wobbled around some, and plopped back down.

Wandering over to her side, hesitant to see the face of a true demon again, Butch stared at Buttercup, and then blinked. Buttercup crossed her arms, and huffed, but was not offended by how no one seemed to be glad she was there. Yet, when things got awkward, being as the two of them were both so shocked they had nothing to say, and she wouldn't dare make conversation with him, she informed, "Yeah, I think I am just going to go back up to my old room now, if you don't mind."

Making her way past them, Blossom couldn't allow her to do that. "Hey! Not that you aren't welcome here, but…you really aren't welcome here at this time. Why did you even come, without calling?"

Seriously offended now, she walked back down the few stairs she had climbed, and got at minimum distance to her sister, so that there would be no misunderstandings. "Me? Call just for coming? Who the hell would call just to say they are coming, when you can't even pick up the god damn phone to say that you are engaged!" Screaming this at her, Blossom back up, and covered her face with her hands. "Yeah, princess, you must be so busy with your picture perfect life that you can't tell me about it! And, not only did you get engaged without my consent, no, you also had to run off and marry this son of a bitch..**right here**!" She expressed her anger, and pointed towards the aged Rowdyruff Boy.

First being surprised, Butch felt the same as his fiancée did, but soon came enraged, after Buttercup spoke these hurtful words. "What? I am no son of a bitch, if there is any bitch in this room then it is you! What is wrong with you, anyway, girlie? You show up unexpected, barge in here with your shitty insolence, and you still have the right to yell, shorty?"

"Yo, shit for brain, just because you use 'big words'" she air quoted, "doesn't make you sound any smarter! We all know that you are still the same big ball of stupid you were, before hooking up with that chick," she indicated, causing Blossom to jolt her head up, "So I don't know why you are emphasizing your stupidy, acting like we don't all know you are an idiot, and, uh, yeah, this is my god damn house! So get out of it, before I call the cops, because, yes, I do have the _right!"_

"What the hell is your problem?" he asked, erupting from her insults.

"I don't have a problem, mushy brain."

"Ohh, shit, I think you do!"

"No, not in the slightest."

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I do not!" she hissed, not allowing Blossom to say what she needed to.

"Uh, yeah you do!"

"Nope."

"Yes."

"How many times do I have to lay it out for you, big daddy, I for one, do not have a problem! You on the other hand, you've been a _problem_ since birth-" Buttercup was cut off by her sister's painful screaming.

With her arms to the side creating a fist, she flew up in the air, while yelling, "Shut uppp'!" Her voice was like a thousand knives, and spoke a thousand words in itself. Grabbing their attention, she landed safely on the ground. "Both of you! If both of you don't get the heck along, as long as she is here…" she directed to Butch, and he sighed, "And as long as he is here," she directed towards Buttercup, and she growled at her, "Then both of you **are **going to have a very big problem!" She kept everything from being oblivious, and if they didn't get their acts together, after only being near each other for a short period of time, then there would be consequences.

"But-" the two of them objected.

Refusing to even know what complaints they had, she fumed, "No buts! I don't want to hear it, so if you two would please, for me, try and get along, then that would make me very happy."

Ending the discussion, Blossom began to walk away, when she caught BC's hand raised, out of the corner of her eye. Once being queued to speak, she went on. "What if that said person – really doesn't give a rat's ass about your happiness?" Buttercup asked, causing her sister to groan with frustration.


	5. The Breakup Plan

**Chapter five: **The Break-up Plan

Once everything settled down, Buttercup ambled back up to her old room. Looking around, things weren't the same as the last time she was there. The feel of the aged belongings she had come to know, no longer were part of the houses' décor. When coming home, she missed the familiar smells of fresh baked cookies, and open Cheeto bags. She had pictured the same stains in the fabric of the chairs, or dents in the wall they caused when they were flying around as children, but everything had been buffed, polished and rearranged. She couldn't complain though, they were conscious that their new mother, Keane, had a different eye for things, even when the girls were young.

It was more than likely she was the cause to things constantly changing, and being replaced. Keane was recognized as being one of the main reasons Bubbles grew to be tidy, along with Blossom. BC did not agree with the idea of calling her mom, and still didn't partake in naming her such. She excluded any traits of hers, but did not find that there was a serious issue between the two.

However, after preparing for the worst, when Buttercup entered the room she had grown up in, she found that nothing had been organized accordingly in Keane's doings, or improved since she was a kid. Taking a whiff in, even the smell was almost identical to how she remembered. Surprised at how happy she was to see all these things that held many memories, it was a warm sentiment inside. The purple and green camouflage comforter, along with all the other sheets, were unmade, just how she left them.

With a smirk on her face, she picked up speed, and charged at the bed. Plopping down on the mattress, she flipped over in the air, landing on her feet, and began bouncing up and down. With Cannon in her arms, his ears flapped with each leap. Holding him out, she twirled around, chanting, "Isn't – this – great – boy?" her words spread apart, as her mouth was kept close when gravity pulled her back down, and open when she ascended up. "This – is – really living - huh? Just - like in - the - good ol'day-s!" she panted, before sticking her legs out, and making contact with the bed once more. "Whew, what a rush! …Yep, I'm bored."

Cannon sat down, and wagged his tail at her. Standing up on his back paw, in her mind, it gestured towards how he wanted food. "Hmm, what's that boy? You're hungry too? Yeah, I know…peanuts aren't really the most filling snack in the world…but grill cheese sandwiches are!" she cheered, causing him to tilt his head to the side. "You stay here, while I go get us something to eat!" she commanded. However, when there was a knock at the door, Buttercup ranted, "That better not be Butch Jojo knocking! Because if it is then I am going to take a knife to your throat, and slit it! …Unless you happen to have a grill cheese sandwich, then I'll kindly accept your offerings…and slit your throat afterwards."

"It's dad, and I surely hope that there won't be any murdering in my house today, but as for the grilled cheese, I'm terribly sorry I didn't bring one with me. Do you think you can forgive your old pap?" he teased.

"I supposed, as long as you get your little honey pot downstairs make me something good for dinner."

Sighing, he could already tell that this was going to go weary, only raising higher suspicion for why she had come. The chance that she was giving her family a surprising, friendly visit was voted off, being as she didn't show much affection for any of them, at this time, so it left him to wonder. Nevertheless he had a pretty good idea in mind, as to why she arrived. "Ah, so that is how you are choosing to start your stay? I thought that you were over the fact that I married your kindergarten teacher?"

"I was never bothered by it dad, and even if it was, don't you think that I would have gotten over it after fifteen years?"

"I would think that," he breathed.

"Good. As long as that is out of the way, I was curious…what do you think about Blossom and Butch being together?"

Dapping the sweat off his face, with a pocket hanky, he confessed, "I knew that was why you were here."

"Yeah, because it seems to me like…they don't make a very good couple at all! He's absent minded, she's a genius, he's acts like a child, she actually possess manners! He's a slop, and she's…she's…she's a god damn neat freak, I mean, what is going on here, dad? Did I miss something?"

Nodding his head, appreciating her concern for her older sister, he still felt as though she was being a little harsh on Butch. She had vented her feelings enough for almost everyone to know that she was not fond of him, and couldn't stand to tolerate his ignorance either, so it was best to not try and render her outlook on this particular man. Even if someone did, there was still the matter that Butch hardly has any consent for her, as well. Adjusting his tie, to loosen it around his neck, he stated, "Yes, but that doesn't mean a thing. Maybe he is everything she's not, and your sister, Blossom…well she is everything he's not, but together, they really are perfect for each othe-"

"Bulllllllllllshittttttttt'," she cussed, with her arms folded. "Worst pair in the history of the universe, in fact, their love might just tear the universe apart!"

"My god, dearest, it isn't like they are getting married!" he laughed, causing Buttercup to apply a confused look on her face. Coming from behind, Blossom entered the room, calling for them. Turning around, the professor smiled, "Oh, there you are darling, we were just talking about you, come in now, and join us."

Scrunching her nose, she questioned, "You were..? Well that can't be a good sign. What were you two talking about?"

"Well we were just saying ho-" he was interrupted when Keane cried him from downstairs. "Uh, I'll tell you later honey, she sounds pretty upset," he confessed, as she yelled his name once again, with more rage. "I'm coming, love, just – oh, not a second to waste! I'll talk with you girls later," he promised, kissing the top of Blossom's scalp. When his name was shouted once more, he spoke as he walked out of Buttercup's room, "I'm almost there, my sweetest, I'm...almost there, wow, that is a lot of stairs… Why in bloody hell did I buy a house with so many stairs?"

Giggling to herself, Blossom smiled, and walked over to BC's side. "Hey, about that whole…predicament we had a earlier, I just wanted to apologiz-"

"Apology not accepted," she grumbled.

"Well…I don't know what else I can do other than apologiz-"

"Fine, I didn't need to hear one anyhow, so, glad you could stop by, now there's the door. You are welcome to use it at any given time, as long as it is for purposes only to exit, not enter."

Twisting her hair around her finger, Blossom was dissatisfied with her behavior. Striving to gain the confidence to confront her about this in an impolite manner, she backed down, and tried to take the more mature method, being as the last occasion she had gone and screamed at her, it didn't do any good. "You are making me feel very unwelcome in our own home. I do not believe that this is how a young lady should behave, and I do not understand why this young lady is even here! Did you just come to make me feel as worse as possible? You did, didn't you?"

She snorted, "So?" and snickered to herself. However, once she had done this, a sudden sensation of guilt took over her, seeing how depressed her sister was, but she shook it off, and merely made an effort to avoid hurting her too much. "You didn't tell dad that you two are engaged?"

Sniffling, she gulped, "No! …How could I? Well, sure he is okay with us just dating…but it is a totally different story when you say that you are engaged! I don't know how he will react. It's just a…a…nightmare! You know?" she asked, holding back the tears. "Positive feedback, negative feedback, I'm not sure with him! W-we…we are, well I am…sure that I couldn't take it if he didn't approve, and it isn't just that, Butch and I are a wreck! He apparently can't even afford an engagement ring. It's just…horrible, I don't know what to do!" she sobbed.

She and Cannon participated in staring at her sister. It was hard seeing her like this, but what could she do to make her snap out of it? "…You're more pathetic than I remembered!"

"H-huh?"

"Look at you! Crying over rather or not dad is going to approve, damn. Ohh, boohoo, no I'm so sad, ohh boohoo, no approval, ohh boohoo, no ring, cause' I didn't come from a rich enough family to just go into Keane's room, steal one of hers, and claim it as my own, cause' she has so f-ing many she wouldn't even notice it was gone! Ohh, boohoo! You know that is what he is going to do? Take one of her rings? Hmm, bitch?"

Wiping the tears away, she snarled, "What?"

"Ha, I knew that would work," she was smug, finding that her prediction of Butch's actions had gotten her sister to go from heartbroken, to bitter. "And as long as you hate him, then why don't you two just break up? That seems to be a reasonable explanation to solve all your problems!"

"But, I don't want to break up with him, Buttercup…I love him! And as hard as it is for you to hear that, I think you need to. Sure, the wedding is stressing me out, but it is something I am more than willing to withstand as long as I can…because…I do love him. If I didn't then I wouldn't be going through this," she explained, the best way possible for her to comprehend the actuality of it.

Absorbing all of this for a moment, she pressed, "So...you aren't going to break up with him?"

"No? There is no reason to, we are perfect for each other."

"Let me get this straight…you _are_…going…to marry that prick?"

Blossom sulked, worried that this was never going to end. Eventually, though, she was sure that Buttercup would see the good in him, and warm up to that fact that he was going to be part of their family. "If by 'prick' you mean Butch, then yes. I am going to, will not change my mind, and I am committed enough to him to _not _break up with the love of my life over a few small, easily smoothed out, bumps, in our relationship. Get it?" she fumed.

Rubbing her chin, she claimed, "Yeah I get it," and with this, Blossom was relived, but then she began to talk again. "But what if the bumps aren't so small? Like, what if they were really big bumps, such as, umm, per say boulders in your path. Do you still think that you can smooth all of those out?"

Tapping her foot to the ground, she managed to squeeze in a word, "It depends, but I'm sure we could find a way t-"

"Like, what if he was a killer? Would you marry him then? What if he was actually evil, and rapes woman? What if he stole five billion dollars' worth of-"

"Okay! No, I would not marry him if he kills, or rapes, or steals, or any of the other crap! But he doesn't, so don't get your hopes up. We are getting married, BC, and that is final!"

Widening her eyes in victory, she finally found out what it was going to take to get them to split, though, to be sure, she asked, "So…on the off chance that he is any of those things, then you two would like…break up…end it all together, never talk with him again, and make me the most hap-disappointed girl on the planet? Because that would be…just…awful! You two…together forever, I can see it now," she crossed her fingers behind her back.

"If you put it like that…then…yes. There is a **very**…** very, very **off chance that Butch and I are going to break up…so don't get any ideas," she warned, leaving Buttercup in peace.

Once her sister was gone, she wickedly laughed. "Ha, yeah, something tells me that off chance, isn't going to be so off…more like spot on! No reason to worry tho, Bloss, I'm doing it for your own good, it isn't your fault that you are blinded by love, that you can't see what a devilish, childish, and everything that is bad in the world, dude he really is. But I'll prove it! Yes! Haha, isn't that right, Cannon?" she questioned, and he jumped off the bed. "Oh…and now I am talking to myself…as if I wasn't already. Great."

Rolling her eyes, as she listened in on Buttercup, she found out what a real psycho she was. "Her ignorance is bliss."

"I know! And she calls me stupid," Butch chuckled. Before she could speak, he said what she was going to, for her. "I only heard about half of it...I swear. Just me, walking by, noted that there was a little cat fight going on, and well, what can I say? I was bored! Things get pretty boring around here you have to constantly keep secrets from everyone."

"Hey, don't go there, apparently you told someone, or else she wouldn't - she wouldn't know of our... engagement," Blossom whispered.

"The only people I told were my brothers, because they kept bugging me about it. One of them must have said something to her, and look, there she is. Wonderful. I thought that things couldn't get much worse."

Fierce, she complained, trying to use an inside voice, "If you two would just...things aren't that bad! And even if they were, so what? For better or for worse, right? Yeah. Don't you understand? I mean, I-I…we said that we weren't going to tell them until everything was perfect. Until everything was…for sure."

Removing his hand from his pockets, Butch wasn't about to stand for her negative thinking. "We are talking about marriage here, baby. What couldn't be 'for sure' about it? This is not something that you can just overlook, it's kind of a big deal... and I sure as hell am not paying for the wedding myself!"

"Can you just stop worrying about finances for a couple of seconds? It isn't about that, it's about...them accepting you into the family!"

"Why are you sounding so unsure if they will or won't? What the hell can they do, Bloss? Call off the wedding? Command you to break up with me? Seems about like what that kitten in there is trying to force you to do," he directed towards Buttercup. "You're twenty one years old! Give me something here, because I am not getting anything out of you right now."

"You haven't even proposed yet, Butch!"

He supposed, "I thought none was necessary, being as that is all you've been talking about for the last two months."

Urging to find the explanations with the most sense, she scrambled through her head to locate them. "Butch, it has nothing to do with that either! It has to do with...how they are expecting more. Plans and reservations. Honestly, now there is no truth to anything. Nothing, there is no truth to any of that. We - we...we don't really have a place to live, not together, and if you think that for a second we are going to stay with one of your racquet ball buddies, then you are wrong! You... you, heck, you haven't even given me an engagement ring to show her!"

"We'll just **steal** one of your mom's, babe, she has so many! I am sure she wouldn't notice."

"…Funny."

Interested in why she found any of this to be amusing, he inquired, "What?"

"That is exactly what Buttercup warned me about..."


	6. Butch is raped!

Okay, so hmm...

This is the same chapter as before, it is just a little longer. I know what is going to happen in the next chapter, so you CAN expect that to be coming along shortly...unlike this one, in which it took me way over a week to complete something so short, and almost pointless to the meaning of the story! Lol

Promise you won't be mad at me, since it is _still _so, so, short, but hey! Take what you get, and be thankful for it...:))) Okay, have a good day.

**Chapter 6**: Butch is raped?(!)

"If you like pina coladas, and getting caught in the rain, caught in the rain, yeah."

Butch rubbed his head, confused as to what just happened, and where the conversation with Blossom went wrong, but clearly heard singing in the back of his head. Humming a melodious tune, he patted his hand to his leg, unable to control himself, while he knew he should be chasing after his fiancée, begging for forgiveness. Nevertheless, the song persisted, and it wasn't until moments later that he found he was not the one singing.

"And the feel of the ocean, and the taste of champagne. If you'd like making love at midnight, in the dunes on the cape. Then I'm the love that you've looked for, and as for Butch Jojo, I hate. Oh yeah, baby," Buttercup sang, unfolding some of her old things, checking to see if anything she wore in high school still fit her. Luckily, she hadn't grown much since then, and found plenty of articles of clothing. "Yes I like pina coladas, and getting caught in the rain, I'm not much into health food, I am into giving Butch Jojo pain."

Holding out an old grin spaghetti strap blouse, other than a few wrinkles, it was in perfect shape. Setting it down to put on later, when she got out of the shower, Buttercup searched for a fresh pair of blue jeans. However, after being hung up for three years, they were hardly fresh.

Pressing his head against the closed door, Butch's face was grim. The changing of these classic lyrics was not the ideal thing to do. Rolling his eyes, he brushed it off, and strolled down the hallway. With his hands in his pockets, he knew what to do to set things straight with Blossom, and that was to just ask what he did wrong, and willingly admit it.

Guys normally tend to keep strong, and have a hard time admitting that they aren't always right, as they believe. So to impress her, and possibly doing it in front of her family if they are around, then he would win to impress all. Pride would be riveting through the courses of his veins, and though the actions have not taken place yet, he was already content with how things were going to turn out. With a smug grin, he picked up his pace. "If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain. If you're not into yoga, Buttercup doesn't have half a brain."

Peering out the door, with her clothes draped over her arm, she laughed, "And he says I don't have half a brain, ha. Hi-lar-i-ousss'! Yes I like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain. I'm not much into health food, I am into champagne. I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon and cut through all this red-tape...at a bar called O'Malley's, where Butch Jojo will be raped."

Picking Cannon up, she marched down stairs with him in her arms, after she was sure that everyone was out of sight. Just to make sure, she looked in both directions, simply not in the mood to communicate with any of her relatives, soon including Butch if she didn't put an end to the marriage.

Watching each step, she strolled along, making her way to the back door. With a wide open area, and fenced in yard she was sure that her dog would appreciate the ample amount of room to roam free, and do as he wished. While she had never really left him alone before, and the times that she did it ended in a catastrophe, Buttercup decided not to look before she leaped, and set him outside to destroy her parents beautiful gardens.

"Okay, here you go. Now you behave my little precious, I love you!"

Slowly closing the door, she observed the reaction of her adorable pooch, as he raced around, and began to chase his wagging tail. Snickering to herself, she went on to locate the towels, so that she could finally take her shower with the clean clothes she found.

During this time, Butch had returned to the room where he and Blossom were staying, and went on to complete his daily workout. As he walked in, he began making his way over to the vast window, while removing his shirt. Tossing the garment to the bed, he began to pull open the window, so the ocean breeze could blow, cooling him off once he began to sweat. Perhaps after he blew off some of the steam from the fight he has enraged with his fiancée, thing would be better, and perhaps by that time she could have controlled her temper as well.

Tapping in the information that was required to, such as the speed, he turned on the treadmill. Increasing the pace, as he felt more and more anxious, he truly did need this to get over the horrid discussion they had encountered.

Finding himself to still be singing that same song about Buttercup, he could not get it out of his head, even after he turned his iPod on that was already in the iPod holder on the treadmill, and went with the lyrics. "Buttercup doesn't have half a brain." Running along, as he reached, and maintained the speed of 5 miles per hour, after several minutes Butch began to feel the hurt, and endured through it as long as he could bear. Prepared to go on until fatigued, these plans were changed when the phone in his pocket rang.

Unable to hear it at first, until it vibrated, he took out one of the ear phones and looked down. Stepping on the outside of the exercise machine, he turned the speed to zero, and answered with a, "Hello?"

"Yo, man, what's new bro? Guess what, Brick is over at my place and he was talking about Buttercup, of all people. You know? The girl you used t- or, hate?" He asked, and Butch tried to reply, but couldn't get a word in. "Yep, he was saying some shit about how she was flying up there, and that she wanted to tap your ass – oh, wait, hang on, dude." Boomer covered the end of the phone, and peered over at Brick who held a bottle of beer in his hand, correcting his brother's error.

At this time, Butch found a chance to claim that he knew what Boomer's point was going to be. "Yeah, um, she-"

"Oh, no, my bad, man! How, he wanted to tap her ass! Yeah, ha," he laughed, with a hint of lunacy in his tone. Butch cringed when an echoing 'Hey!' made its way to his ear that came from the shouting mouth of the upset 'Brick Jojo'.

"Aw, com'on you know you're hot for this girl," he teased, well aware that Brick shared no feeling for her in any manner, and this annoying statement irritated him. Having more fun, as he made another effort to drive his big brother over edge, and went on. "Hey, hey, I think Brick has something to confess!" He used a whispering voice, "B-Brick," he giggled, "Brick and Buttercup were sitting in a tree! K I S S I N G! First came love!"

"Yo, man that ain't funny!" Brick raved, getting out of his seat, in attempt to steal the phone away.

"Then came marriage!"

"Hey, cut it out you little son of a bitch!"

"'Den came the wittle baby in the wittle baby carr'wage, aww so cute, I got goose bumps!" he chuckled, rubbing his arms, and pushing Brick away. Stretching his arm out, he smothered his hand in Brick's face, as he backed him up, in order to preserve the possession of the cell.

Growling, he was no longer okay with this. "Yo, I done' told you once, shut the hell up before I make you shut the hell up, permanently!"

"Ah, you're only saying that in order to hide your obvious and everlasting affection you share with Buttercup! Isn't that sweet? So sweet, yes it is, yes indeed it is! Just sentimental, and worthy of applause! Come on, Butch, lets cheer for Brick! Yay! Yay! Ya-ya-yay!" he softly cheered and clapped, holding the phone with his shoulder.

Tapping his fingers to the desk for the past five minutes, Butch finally rolled out of his grave, and opened his eyes. "Yes, that is wonderf-" He was rewarded with the _go to reply, and still was not given the opportunity to finish. Banging his head to the wooden surface, as they went on, he felt the need to hang up._

"Will you please give me the damn phone, you prick!"

"I ain't no prick, you're a prick Brick! Ha, ha I made a rhyme!" he exclaimed, as Brick was enraged with the infuriating deeds he was stooping down to. Brick couldn't do anything to get him to shut up, so he could merely get some peace and continue watching his show. Boomer chanted, "Oh wait! You're absolutely right! You share no affection, whatsoever, with Buttercup! …You're really just being difficult to prevent us from realizing you true obsession over Blossom Kristen Utonium! Ouh! Brick and Blossom sitting in a tree!"

"Okay, that is it you damned puny shit head!" Flying, he hovered at great heights and plod down on Boomer with super strength. Crashing him through the floor, he knocked him down to the first level of the building bringing various amounts of furniture with them. The ceiling caved in on whoever was below, but luckily none of them were hurt. However, it grabbed many attentions, as they all jolted in their direction.

A cloud of thick dusted spread throughout the region, and when it cleared up, it was able to be seen whom caused the destruction,

Cringing once more from the intense sound that came in from the speakers, it was thought that Butch would show a little more concern, but when he heard the coughing of his brother, and the gasping of others that surrounded him, he was sure he knew that Brick had gotten upset enough to the point where he was driven to purposely hurt the person nearest to him. Which unfortunate enough, was the venerable Boomer. Still, he didn't care, and at an "I'm okay," that came from Boomer, he hung up.

He turned over, so that Brick was forced off of him. Picking and dusting himself off, Brick was smug as he gazed at his brother, who was still recovering. "That's why you never, ever fucking tell me who I do, and don't have a crush on."

Coughing once more, he laid still for a moment, before gaining enough energy to move. Gargling the dry, salty spit in his mouth, he did find the energy to speak this, "Th-that…wasn't very n-ii-cc-e," he sounded out each letter, and plummeted back to the floor.


	7. My Sister's Childish, yet Totally Hot BF

It hasn't been too long, has it? I don't think so, being as I've been busy with a few other things lately :) Well at least this chapter isn't extremely short, pretty moderate if you ask me! Pleased with how it turned out, because we all know (If you're a writer) how you'll start out with one idea for a chapter, and end up making it utterly and completely different! And it is usually just because of one 'line' you want your character to say!

Well...at least that's how it is for me...I guess it is that way for some other authors...

Enjoy :)

**Chapter Seven:** My Sister's Childish, yet Totally Hot Boyfriend!

Buttercup stepped into the shower, after undressing herself, and turning the knob, only hot water came from overhead. Steam poured out, and filled the entire bathroom, fogging up the mirrors. Relived at last, she was able to clear her head and think about the things that were waiting to be contemplated. Each and every detail she had absorbed over the time she had spent there was a lot to take in. So much had happened so very quickly, and there was still that one pesky dilemma. Butch… And Blossom and Butch. Together. But mainly just Butch.

She spoke the first thing that came to mind, as she thought about how to break them up. "Kill. Her! …Or him. Butch. Ha. Hatred. I'd rather eat a bug…then…I despise him. Making me think. I never think! Or plan. And I wouldn't have to. If - and him… - and he not being alive! Ha. Hatred," she rambling, failing to make any sense out of what she was complaining about.

_Dad, _"Old, but funky fresh. Um, lame."_ Kean, _"Bleh." _Bubbles,_ "Cute little sis, but hates Cannon." _ Blossom, _"Stupid. Who falls in love these days?" _Butch…welcome to the family…, _"Pity."

After Butch finally ended the conversation with his brothers, he found that it was time to get clean. Being as the sweat remained to drip from his chin, down his neck, he located a towel that was in the closet in their bedroom. Reaching out to open the cupboard, he stood high so that he was barely allowed to grab it. Once he had it in hand, he cleaned up what little mess was made, and became anxious to be relived at last. Clear his head, and think. Think about the things waiting to be contemplated. Prepare a specially made script of the things to dish out to Blossom, so that she would take him back.

Swinging the towel over his back, he removed his shoes from his feet, along with the socks he wore, while leaning against the wall. After untying the knot, he placed each item to the side, and was free to race to the shower. "Do, do, do, do, wob, bop, be, hop!"

Marching down the stairs, in a slow, dancing, and very awkward motion, he took a step back up, and then proceeded down, as he broke in a new dance move. "Buttercup is icky, oh yes, oh yes she is. Do, do, do, do, wob, bop, be, hop." He hopped down to the first level, and was light on his tippy toes, as he sprung over to the bathroom door.

Buttercup had just finished scrubbing her scalp, and put the bottle down, so she could wash out the remaining shampoo. Then, fully eliminating all of the lathered soap she had spread across her body, she did one last rinse, and was ready to get out. Turning off the water, she felt around for the towel, and stepped out onto the soft caramel colored rug. Burying her face, she wiped it off first, and then continued on, drying each and every part of her dampened skin. Rubbing down her legs, she was suddenly startled when the sound of awful music carried through her ears, and became louder when the door busted open.

"And she was ba-aa-aaa-aad eh yeah, when she spo-ooke to me-ee-eee-ee-e-e, whop, hop…be…bop?" his singing decreased in volume when he finally opened his eyes to reveal the naked Buttercup Utonium in front of him.

She flinched, making an effort to cover every inch of herself she could, and stared at him. Waiting for him to say something. To laugh. To leave? Anything.

Standing there in complete silence, he opened his mouth, and closed it, as if he was eating something. Dull and lifeless, there was no emotion flowing throughout the room. Boobs. Boobs. Boobs. Butt. Boobs. Boobs. Clearing his throat, he chanted, "And she was na-aa-aaa-k-edd, too na-aa-aaa-k-edd fo-oor me-ee-eee-e-e, yeah, baby."

Flinching back as far away from him as she could, cocking her eyebrow, she watched as he sang and walked out of the room. Closing the door behind him, he stood outside, dull and lifeless for another few seconds. Clearing his throat, he went into rampage. "**Oh my god! **Naked! So, so very fucking naked! Nakedness! In the nuuude! Naked! **Oh god, **naked! So, so, very naked!" he screamed, running back up the stairs.

Assuming a normal position, she was scared, and wasn't sure why, but once the situation was under control, she dressed herself, ready to confront him. With a fist. Confront him with a fist.

* * *

"Really? Pure nakedness? Wow, brother that is rough. Yeah, yeah I know. Yeah, I know you didn't. Uh-huh. Yep, I'll be sure to get my story straight. Yes, brother, of course I know that there was nothing sexual going on between the two of you, how could I not? I mean, you've said it like a thousand times! Yes, I am, myself indeed, a hundred percent positive that you aren't into that dirty little tramp! You love, Blossom, duh! However…you two are off at the moment…and what's wrong with a harmless one night stan-yes I am kidding! Do you think I am some kind of idiot? Okay, sure. Yeah. Bye…"

Boomer hung up the phone, glad that he could help his brother spill out his disgust in a calm and quick manner. Explain his repulsive sight, only causing Butch to deride Buttercup that much more. "Hey Brick, guess what- Butch and Buttercup are in love!"

"What? No way. Bullshit, man," he claimed, suddenly stopping Boomer from speaking with a reminder, "And I wouldn't carry on this conversation, any longer, if I were you. Not unless you want it to end with your head pounded in the floor again."

"Yeah, I am still recovering from that," he sobbed, rubbing the back of his cranium. "But that could never happen! Not twice in one day, it is insanity to even believe such."

Sipping down on another beer, he questioned, "Oh? And what makes you so sure?"

"Fla-duh! There's no floor left! You destroyed it all when you pounded me through it last time! Remember?"

Glancing around, with his feet dangling in the hole itself, gapping across to see the television, he sparked, "Oh yeah. But I still wouldn't get into you're bullshit. There's still the walls I can knock you into, and bruise you up some more. So don't test me. I'm on edge."

Hiding an ironic laugh, Boomer covered his mouth. "Ha. Hee, ha, ha. Hee, hee, ha, ha!"

"What's so fucking funny, bunny ears?" Brick shouted.

"The truthfulness of it all! It's so truthful! The truth is so truthful! Truthful, I tell you! The blissful truthfulness! You're on…hee, hee…on…haha, edge! Blahaha!" he barfed out laughter.

"Just get on with the fucking story already! My life needs ascend with your mouth, shut!"

"Okay, okay," he chortled, recovering from the hysterical remark last made. "So Butch, you know? Our brother, you know? Just so happens to know Buttercup! You know? The black haired chick with green eyes, nice figure, a little chunky around the butt though –"

Crushing the beer can in his grip, he greeted his teeth, sternly speaking through them, "Just – get – on – with it!"

"Okay, okay," he chortled, taking in a deep breath. "Butch was working out, and then we called. And then we spoke. And then we laughed. And then I got hurt, and during this time Buttercup was going down stairs and when she reached down stairs she got undressed, and when she was undressed she got in the shower, and when she was in the shower she bathed! Then Butch hung up the phone while I was in extreme pain, and he felt sweaty, because he was, so he got a towel and went down stairs too!" he said, in a fast speedy tone. Stopping to catch some air, he began again. "So as he was walking down he sang a love song, thinking of her, being as he knew that Buttercup was in the shower, since he could apparently hear the shower running. So he crept up, and listened in, and made sure that he wasn't 'small' so he could impress her! Opening the door, he sprung in, serenading her, as he gazed at her naked body! Oh and she was 'impressed'! So Impressed she dropped her towel, undressed him, and they had mad sex in the bathtub! The end."

With his lids folding over his crimson eyes, Brick leisurely took a sip of beer. Gulping it down at an obvious unhurried rate, he placed the drink back to the table and intertwined his fingers, setting his arms in his lap.

"So you're jealous, right?" Boomer asked.

Blinking twice, he rose up.

Slightly beginning to scare him, he backed up. "Of their…hot sex? Uh…Right?"

Brick cracked his knuckles.

Making up a cover for himself, he proposed, "Oh wait, I forgot! …You're in love with…gulp…Blossom? Heh? K-I-S…S-"

"Why don't you just run to the hospital … **now**?"

"Yes, sir, running, sir!" He agreed, but Brick caught him by the back of his shirt. "…Um…help?"

Meanwhile the never ending violence continued, in peaceful elegant Townsville, Buttercup sought more revenge than ever before. About to knock on the rowdyruff's door, she paused, sorting out everything that could go wrong if she proceeded. However, after remembering her super strength, and his fable stick like breakable body, she no longer cared. So therefore, instead of knocking, she barged right in.

Butch turned around, still handling his cell.

With her hands on her hips, she ambled around, looking in every which direction. "Pretty nice place you got here. Oh, I see you are phoning for help, well, help ain't gonna help you this time, sweetheart!" she raved, being dramatic as possible. The whole scene needed some kind of 'emph' so she thought that she would bring it to the table. "I've been naked before, and I've been naked in front of another man before, but never one as despicable as me – or you! I mean. Wait…I've never been naked in front of another man before…" she realized. "…And I still haven't!" Buttercup snickered at her own comment. "That's an insult you know."

"Yeah, kinda got that part," he sneered, as she continued to amble around, only confusing him more. "Look, Buttercup, I hate you as much as the next guy, but why don't we just leave this in the past? It isn't like I walked in on you on purpose! And it isn't like you were naked on purpose! So, we can just forget about it, huh? Isn't that the 'mature' thing to do?" he suggested, trying to get out of the second pickle he was in.

"That is exactly what an evil mastermind would want me to think! No, just evil…you're as dumb as a shoe on a log," she coughed, folding her arms.

Widening his view, there was a cold drift of air that floated near them. He pressed, "That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Well of course it doesn't! Hello?" This statement was frank from the start. Rather leading to only prove his stupidity more, or withstand the quirky declarations. "Either way, I'll forget that this all happened when you do! My body has been disgraced from such ungrateful eyes viewing its nudity. Forget about that, and I will let you go off with a warning! A very stern, and very clear warning, that is."

Finding that the negotiation was fair, he'd take the deal, but there was one small problem. "So naked. So, so, so disgustingly naked! Tits. Butt. All of it! Oh my god, you were…naked!"

Growling to herself, she barked, "Can we forget about it, or what, you evil piece of shit?"

"Now I'm a former evil, and ostensibly you took my place on the 'evil' role, and as for forgetting…damn. This is gonna be tough."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment," he huffed.

Ashamed, she was not pleased with the words spoken. How could she think it was a compliment, anyway? This was her sworn enemy. The man she despised the most, and yet she had the ignorance to assume that it was a sort of compliment? That was simply outrageous! "Oh, um…yeah. I damn well knew that it wasn't a compliment! Er-um…it should have been, though – um…but you hate me! So why would it be? Uh-um…And I hate you too," she hastily added, wishing to get out of this awkward position as fast as possible. It wasn't like it was a lie. She did hate him. But she didn't hate…something else about him.

Nodding his head, he erased her naked image from his mind, and returned to earth. "Yes, okay, everything is as it was before I saw yo-no, I'm not even going to say it. Just like mature human beings, I will admit it is in the past, and I have a fulfilling future ahead of me," he beamed, picking his towel up off the ground. "Now if you will excuse me, I am going to shower away the rest of this disgust towards you, and make up with my lady love. Bye-bye BC."

Tapping her foot to the floor, she scorned. He made her so mad. So she had to hate him! He's everything that she loathed. Childish, unwitting, unworthy, hot – "What? Hell no, he isn't hot! Hot-headed maybe, but not…hot. Is he? …I never noticed."


End file.
